efedfandomcom-20200216-history
EWA SuperBrawl II
EWA SuperBrawl II was the eighth Mega Event produced by EWA. It was the second annual SuperBrawl and was the fourth and final Mega Event of the second season. Card Sting vs. Undertaker in a Buried Alive match Tommy Dreamer vs. Lewis Rivers © in a Title vs. Career match for the EWA World Championship (If Dreamer loses he will retire) Shane McMahon vs. Triple H in a Hell in a Cell match Ryan Knight vs. The ECW Originals (Al Snow, Bully Ray and Rob Van Dam) in an Extreme Gauntlet match (If any of the ECW Originals lose, they will retire) Sasha Banks vs. Elise Angel © in a Singles match for the EWA Starlets Championship Walter Scott vs. Kyjack Necro © (w/ Paul Heyman) in a Two-out-of-Three falls match for the EWA Hybrid Championship First Class Enterprises (Matt Morgan and Nick Fairburn) vs. The Cross Country Copperheads © (Allan Basham and Bobby Mitchell) in a Tag Team match for the EWA World Tag Team Championships Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy in a No Holds Barred match Jinder Mahal vs. AJ Styles in a Singles match Nikki Bella vs. Eva Marie vs. Velvet Sky vs. Natalya vs. Carmella vs. Mickie James in the Starlets Showcase for a future EWA Starlets Championship match Kevin Steen vs. Bobby Lashley vs. TBA vs. TBA vs. TBA vs. TBA in a Money in the Bank Ladder match Jason Russo and Mike Cross vs. Beer Money, Inc. (John Bradshaw Layfield and James Storm) in a Tag Team match for a future EWA World Tag Team Championship match Joe Hennig vs. Suicide vs. PJ Black vs. TBA vs. TBA in a Fatal Five-Way match on the Pre-Show Krazed vs. Becky Lynch vs. Bayley vs. Alexa Bliss in a Fatal Four-Way match on the Pre-Show Fatal Four-Way (Pre-Show) match.jpg|Pre-Show: Fatal Four-Way match Fatal Five-Way (Pre-Show) match.jpg|Pre-Show: Fatal Five-Way match Beer Money vs. The Hangmen.jpg|Tag Team match: Beer Money, Inc. vs. The Hangmen AJ Styles vs. Jinder Mahal.jpg|Singles match: AJ Styles vs. Jinder Mahal Money in the Bank Ladder match.jpg|Money in the Bank Ladder match: Abyss vs. Kevin Steen vs. Shawn Steele vs. Bobby Lashley vs. Billy Gunn vs. Samuel Shaw Extreme Gauntlet match.jpg|Extreme Gauntlet match: Ryan Knight vs. The ECW Originals (Al Snow, Bully Ray and Rob Van Dam) Starlets Showcase 2.jpg|Starlets Showcase: Eva Marie vs. Nikki Bella vs. Mickie James vs. Velvet Sky vs. Carmella vs. Natalya Tag Team match for the EWA World Tag Team Championships.jpg|Tag Team match for the EWA World Tag Team Championships: The Cross Country Copperheads © vs. First Class Enterprise Brother vs. Brother.jpg|No Holds Barred: Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy Singles match for the EWA Starlets Championship.jpg|Singles match for the EWA Starlets Championship: Sasha Banks vs. Elise Angel © Hell in a Cell match.jpg|Hell in a Cell: Shane McMahon vs. Triple H 2 Out Of 3 Falls.jpg|Two-out-of-Three Falls match for the EWA Hybrid Championship: Walter Scott vs. Kyjack Necro © (w/ Paul Heyman) Title vs. Career.jpg|Career vs. Title match for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship: Lewis Rivers © vs. Tommy Dreamer Buried Alive match.jpg|"Once in a Lifetime" - Buried Alive match: Sting vs. Undertaker Results Category:EWA Category:E-fed CPVS